Little Lion Man
by l0stinl0ve
Summary: Follow Draco from after The Final Battle to having kids and everything in between. Contains mention of drugs, sex, and fluff! All beta'd. Only Chapter 4 is rated M, the rest are T. 20 Drabbles based on 20 Prompts from a challenge from the forum. Title comes from the song playing right now at this very moment. Range from T-M. All part of the same universe.
1. Snow

**Prompt/Title:** Snow  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Chuck Warrington, Graham Montague, Hermione Granger, Tracey Davis  
**Summary:** Draco and the gang have an enlightening conversation.  
**Rating:** T  
**Word count:** 679 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes:** I needed a break from the other challenges I'm participating in and this sounded fun, so I'm working on other challenge called _"20 prompts, 20 drabbles _ to take my mind off the writer's block I have with my longer works. I am also submitting this to _Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challenge_ for the prompt Unexpected.  
Thank you to my beta's, slumber and MrsBates93, for getting this back to me so quickly!  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in order.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.

* * *

Draco was always a confident bloke, but right now, he felt like he was the boy-who-refused-to-die. If the Dark Lord was brought back to life, Draco would walk up to him and punch him in his non-existent nose. He was just in that kind of mood. If Hermione Granger walked in, he'd finally have the bollocks to grab her by that nest she called hair and snog the daylights out of her.

He didn't feel like he hated the world. All that self-loathing and melancholy just floated away. He could see it seeping out through his fingers and head for the light. When did the lights get so bright? To Draco, colours were becoming more vivid, while the contrast was greater. He loved the feeling.

He also felt like he was flying, like he was on top of the world. He wasn't though. He was sitting on his outer robes on the floor of the men's bathroom at The Gwydion, the newest – and most posh – hotel this side of Cornwall. Sitting on their own outer robes, in various levels of euphoria, were Draco's favourite teammates: Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint, and Adrian Pucey. In Draco's daze, he realized they were all Slytherin. He liked Slytherins.

Standing against the wall by the sink was Chuck Warrington, the Falmouth Falcons manager. He was racking lines so that Graham Montague, Draco's least favorite Slytherin – well, next to his father, and maybe the Dark Lord, and sometimes his godfather, and oh, all his ancestors – could get a hit and join in on the festivities.

"You know what's so great about Muggle drugs?" Draco shouts to everyone. "We can get high as a kite, and the Quidditch League won't know any better."

"Oi! You're right! All they check for is for illegal potions. And _Confundus_ charms," Montague – or was it Flint? – responded.

"Imagine flying like this. Warrington, you need to bring this stuff – what is this stuff again? – to the locker rooms before we play Puddlemere next week."

"It's called coke, cocaine, nose candy, blow, snow, star dust–" Nott answered Draco's rambled question.

"That's enough Nott! You know how too many words can addle Drakie-Poo's brain." Zabini poked fun at his friend.

Draco scoffed at his associates; he's Slytherin, he didn't have friends.

After a minute of silence, Pucey exclaimed, "Warrington, you know what you need to get? You need to get this pill thing the muggles use at the clubs. I overheard Granger talking about it with Tracey, and by the way it sounded, it sounded like a good time!"

At Granger's name, Draco's attention was brought down from the stars and to the blokes surrounding him. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh look, we have caught his attention now!"

"You said the magic word, of course he'd pay attention."

"What's the magic word?"

"Granger!"

"Oi! Stop that! Back track! What were you saying about Tracey and Granger?" Draco had had enough of them taking the piss. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now!

Pucey took his time to respond. He had an air of contemplation, as if answering Draco wasn't a good idea. But Draco knew better, he knew that if he didn't answer, Draco would make his life a little more difficult. Draco sent him a look – the one that said "if you don't tell me now, I'll tell your wife exactly how much fun you have when you say you're practicing at the Manor."

Pucey gulped. "Well, Granger was at the house last week saying how her cousin came back from the clubs all energetic. All she could do was dance and love the world and spin – quite the sight – that is, until she threw herself at Weasley. And he didn't stop the girl. She's a free bird now and asked Tracey to take her to the next after party."

Draco jumped up – and not figuratively, he literally jumped up – in joy at this turn of events. "Warrington, get this pill thing and make sure you have it after our next game. I have a bird to catch."

* * *

The Gwydion is a fake hotel that I made up for the purposes of this fan fiction. Gwydion is a magician from Welsh mythology  
Falmouth is located in Cornwall  
Warrington's name isn't really Chuck. Well it might be, he's only ever referred as "C. Warrington"  
Pucey's wife Tracey, is Tracey Davis, a Slytherin from the same year as Draco


	2. iPad

**Prompt/Title:** iPad  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Scorpius Malfoy, Cassiopeia Malfoy, Ara and Aries Malfoy. Dramione (obviously)  
**Summary:** Draco has to buy an iPad for his son's birthday.  
**Rating:** T  
**Word count:** 686 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes:** Still can't move forward on my other fics, and I had a really cute idea for this prompt so I decided to go with it. This is my second entry to "_20 Prompts, 20 Drabbles_"  
Thanks to slumber and MrsBates93, my wonderful beta's, for getting this back to me.  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't (I live on hp-lexicon).

* * *

Draco could not comprehend how his wife had convinced him to sit in a mall, for three days, with a bunch of Muggles – mostly men, probably roped in by their wives as well – for a stupid piece of technology. What the fuck was an iPad anyway? And why did his four-year-old son, Scorpius, know what it was? How can a four-year-old demand something as silly as this flimsy piece of whatever it was?

He rolled his eyes at the memory of his son's tantrum earlier on Monday saying he would lock himself in his room for the duration of his birthday party the following weekend if he did not have an iPad amongst the presents. Draco had scoffed at the outburst and told him that he wouldn't have a birthday party if continued with the attitude. And what did the little terror do? He scowled at him and walked off in a huff. Draco thought that was that – but no. Scorpius wouldn't be a Malfoy if he left it at that.

The brat, and yes, he may be the fruit of his loins, but Draco couldn't think of him as anything else at the moment, had found his mother talking with Lucius and Narcissa, and proceeded to tell them about how he – Draco Malfoy, his usually adoring, loving parent – did not love him at all and wanted to make his fourth birthday the worst birthday in the existence of birthdays. He said all this while trying to hold back tears, in such a stoic way, his lips trembling, that there was just no way he didn't have his audience wrapped around his little finger.

When Draco joined them in the library, his mother scowled at him for upsetting her precious grandson. Lucius said, in his usual bored tone – that meant he was absolutely serious and if you do not rectify the situation, there will be serious action done against your person – that he better do whatever he must to ensure that Scorpius' birthday was not the worst birthday in the history of birthdays. Draco swore he saw his son smirk at him.

That evening, when Draco went to say goodnight to Scorpius and Cassiopeia, his lovely daughter had the audacity to remind him "Scorp not happy wichu Daddy." He tried to kiss his son, but he rolled to his side and stared at the wall.

Draco had enough with that and decided he'd get his wife to nip their son's misbehavior in the butt. He was supposed to be the fun – you couldn't possibly be mad at them, ever – parent. Hermione was always the strict – behave or no dessert – parent.

Before he could even say anything to her though, she placed a baby girl who just fallen asleep – it looked like it was Ara – into his arms. While he put Ara into the bassinet by their bed, Hermione tried to rock Aries back to sleep. He was just about to address the whole birthday issue when she shut him up with a look.

"There's a store in Bath. The iPad releases on Friday but my parents said that people were already lining up for it so you may want to get some stuff together and head over there tomorrow. The children and I will visit with you each day and bring you food. I'll have Bubbles prepare you some food to last for a few days."

Draco was gob-smacked. His wife was insisting that he indulge his four-year-old son! He was just about to give her a piece of his mind when she shushed him once more, placed Aries into the other bassinet, got into bed, kissed him on the cheek, and cuddled into him before falling asleep.

And so here he was, four days later, waiting in front of the Apple Store – having finished the last of his provisions, clean only because of a subtly casted _Scourgify_ – waiting the five minutes for the doors to open.

When he finally – finally – had the dreaded iPad, he mused that if Scorpius thought he would get his present before his birthday party tomorrow, he had another thing coming.

* * *

The iPad launched in the UK on May 28th 2010, a Friday.  
The Apple Store that Draco is at is Apple Store SouthGate, located in Bath, UK. It is nearest to Wiltshire. From the little I could tell from Google Maps and the Apple website, it's inside a small mall.  
Scorpius is about to turn 4.  
Cassie is just turned 3.  
Twins are six months old or so.

* * *

_A review can seriously make an author's day. Wouldn't you want to make mine? Either way, I hope my little drabble has made yours!_


	3. Hat

**Prompt/Title:** Hat  
**Character(s):** Ara and Aries Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, Cassiopeia Malfoy, Hermione Granger; Draco Malfoy is mentioned.  
**Summary:** Draco's little girls are playing dress up when they come across something they've never seen before, and they start asking questions.  
**Rating:** T  
**Word count:** 676 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes:** This actually gave me some trouble but then I had this cute idea and thought it would work. Here is my third entry to "_20 Prompts, 20 Drabbles_". I'm also submitting this to_ Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge_ for Children.  
Thanks to slumber and MrsBates93 for being my beta's on this.  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.

* * *

Ara and Aries loved to play dress up. They were five – of course they loved to play dress up. They would dress up as princesses, fairies, veela, witches. Sometimes, they could even get their older brother to dress up as a dragon. Well, he wouldn't dress up per se, but he'd roar at them, and chase them all around the Manor until their father asked them to quieten down.

On this particular day, both the twins were going through their grandparents' closet looking for new outfits. Their mother had always said that Nana Cissy was one of the most beautiful people she knew, and she knew Aunt Fleur!

When Scorpius and Cassie found them, they were knee-deep in a pile of clothes discussing a silver object, trying to figure out what it was.

"What do you have there, Aries?" Cassie couldn't help but wonder what they were holding.

Ara, looking puzzled, replied, "We're not sure. We think it's meant to be on your head? Like a hat? Aries, try to put it on."

When Aries held it against her face, Scorpius' eyes widened and he quickly grabbed it out of his sister's hands, to the surprise of everyone in the room. Ara and Aries started to cry at what just happened, while Cassie pondered the change in her brother. "Why'd you do that, Scor?"

Before he could answer, their mother, attracted by the sound of her children's tears, walked into the room; there were clothes and shoes thrown all over the floor. Hermione knew that her in-laws would not be happy. When she realized what her son was holding, she _really_ knew her in-laws, and her husband, would not be happy.

Cassie looked to her mother for an explanation. The twins ran to her for comfort. Scorpius just wanted her to take care of the situation he had gotten himself into.

While she soothed her young daughters, Scorpius handed the mask to his mother. "This, Cassie, is something from your father's and grandfather's past. Girls, where did you find this?"

"Well, we were looking in the drawers first," Ara started.

"Yeah, that's where Nana Cissy puts all the pretties," Aries interjected.

"Yes, the pretties. And this was hidden _waaaaay_ in the back under all of Grandfather's things," Ara finished.

Cassie asked the question that was on all the girls' minds. "What is it, mama?"

"Well, you see, it's hidden for a reason. Your father, he has one too, but I think he buried it somewhere in the yard –"

"Buried it? Like we buried Crookshanks?" Aries interrupted.

"Yes, just like that. You see, this represents something that both of them really want to forget. So don't mention that you found this around them, alright?"

"Yes, mama." All the children nodded.

"Why do they want to forget it? It's an important part of history and part of the Malfoy legacy and if they're ashamed of their –"

"Enough, Scorpius! Yes, this is an important part of history. A bad history. Yes, it's part of the Malfoy legacy, but your father has changed that legacy. Just look at me. I'm the first Muggleborn Lady Malfoy, ever. You all are the first Half-blood Malfoys. One of you may even be the first Gryffindor Malfoy. They hide these masks because they don't want to be reminded of what they once were. They already have to live with the memories. Let's not make it harder for them. Alright, children?"

Again, they all nodded.

"And you all know you shouldn't be in your grandparents' bedroom without them. So you best clean this all up before Bubbles gets here."

"But I didn't make this mess."

"We just walked in here!"

Hermione's two oldest children protested, rather profusely, while the young girls started putting things back where they belonged, starting with the Death Eater's mask.

"Mama, I want a mask. A good one though. One that won't make Papa or Grandfather sad. May I go buy one?" Ara asked.

Aries added while grabbing her mother's hand, "I want one too! Please mama, please!"

Hermione just smiled.

* * *

The twins (Aries and Ara) are 5.  
Cassie is 8.  
Scorpius is 9.  
Bubbles is the Malfoy house elf.


	4. Picture Frame

**Prompt/Title:** Picture Frame  
**Character(s):** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter  
**Summary:** Draco finally gets to spend some alone time with Hermione and he uses the time for personal vengeance. There is a lemon.  
**Rating:** M  
**Word count:** 683 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes:** Taking a break from another fic I'm writing for a challenge (I'm avoiding my fest fics, if you haven't noticed). I'm also using this for Patience in the _OTP Boot Camp Challenge_ and Vengeful!Draco for the _Character Trait! Boot Camp Challenge_.  
Slumber and MrsBates93 are wonderful beta's and I thank them from the bottom of my heart.  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in order.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.

* * *

It is the first time she had invited him into her flat after a date. He has been dating her for seven months now, and he can't believe how long he had waited to be alone with her. He is Draco Malfoy, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist – not a genius compared to her, but he is definitely everything else. He's known as a sex-god for a reason and here he is panting like a puppy trying to get into this girl's knickers. Seven months! And of course he's been too good to wank off. It has started to affect his game. His team, he's sure, is ready to bludger him to death.

"Tea?" Hermione asks as she takes off her coat, blushing all the while.

She's biting her lip, looking at him demurely. He's happy he had epididymal hypertension – it sounded better than blue balls. She's worth it.

"Hermione, we know you didn't invite me in here for tea."

She looks away sheepishly and he bets that the blush went down to her toes. He walks up to her and places his hands onto her hips. "It's okay, Hermione; we don't have to if you don't want to."

He can see the relief in her eyes and he's almost sorry that he said anything – that is until she puts on her Gryffindor face, nods, and says, "No, I want to."

If he weren't Draco Malfoy he'd whoop for joy. He does let himself smile though and his lips descend upon hers. Kissing her is like heaven; her soft pillowy lips, the mewling sound she makes, it all goes straight to his cock. He kisses her lips, jaw, neck, back to her lips, until he has her up against the wall.

She's nibbling at his neck while his hands pull her dress up over her head when he sees the picture frame. Just to the right of her bushy hair, there's a picture of her with her arms wrapped around Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. He sneers and his dick does soften a little. No, he doesn't want that, he hasn't had any in MONTHS, he is going to fuck Hermione, or he'll kill someone – preferably one of the wankers in that picture.

He is about to lead them to the bedroom when he has an epiphany. Hermione would never let him vent his frustration with the dastardly duo in any capacity, so he would stick it to them in another way – in a way that if they knew about it, it would kill them! Now the only question was how to ensure Hermione would unknowingly participate?

He decides to take charge and pulls her up, her thighs wrapping around his hips and her hands burying themselves into his hair – good, she's really into it. He tilts her head back and licks his way down from her lips to between her glorious breasts. She's pulling his shirt off, and soon her bra joins it on the floor. He stares at her tits for a short moment then takes a nipple into his mouth. She moans at the contact.

With one hand he kneads her breast while she is pulling off his belt, unzipping his pants, gripping his cock. Oh god, he can't remember the last time his dick was this hard! He pushes her hand away and starts grinding against her clit.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to do this here?"

She doesn't respond, but she does push her knickers to the side and lines him up against the entrance to her sweet wet folds.

"Hermione, it's going to hurt."

"Just do it, Draco!"

So he thrusts into her. And when she gives him the signal, he thrusts again, getting into a rhythm, smiling in glee for succeeding in his plan. He starts to rub on her clit, bringing her to her first orgasm, his name on her lips.

Once he's climaxed, he looks back at the picture and smirks. The young men in the portrait have looks that would kill – if they weren't stuck in a picture frame. Take that Potty and Weasel!


	5. Cheating

**Prompt/Title:** Cheating  
**Character(s):** Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Violet Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Cassiopeia Malfoy  
**Summary:** Draco gets stuck helping out Ron.  
**Rating:** T  
**Word count:** 677 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes:** Here is my fifth entry to "_20 Prompts, 20 Drabbles_". I seriously should be working on some of the fics that are due soon. Anyways, this is being applied _to OTP Boot Camp Challenge_ for Sacrilegious, _Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challenge_ for Traitor, _Friendship Boot Camp Challenge_ for Pillow, _Character Trait Boot Camp Challenge_ for paranoid!Ron, and _Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge_ for Chess.  
Isn't slumber and MrsBates93 wonderful for getting this back to me so quickly with corrections?  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in order.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.

* * *

Draco doesn't understand why he's playing host to the Weasel. Why is he the one finding a pillow and blanket for him? Why is he fixing up the couch for him? Why the hell isn't he transfiguring the couch into a bed for that matter? Why is he _not_ scowling at the jittery Ronald Weasley?

Because _she _said so, that's why. She had called him on the phone and told him, "If you ever want to have sex again, you will look after him, and help him through whatever he thinks he's going through right now." Well, she better be happy with the little that he is doing. If his housemates could see him now…

Ron is watching him as he transfigures the couch into a bed. "Why are you doing this again?"

Draco rolls his eyes and throws the pillow and blanket at his feet. "I want to fuck my wife in the near future."

"Too much information, Ferret. I'm pretty sure Hermione wouldn't want to know that's how you talk about her when she's not around."

Draco scoffs. "And I'm sure Pansy would like to know that you're hiding from her at my place."

The laughter rings through the entire flat. Draco is losing his breath from laughing at the fear reflected all over the Weasel's face.

"You can't! Hermione said that you have to help me, and telling Pans is definitely not helping me!"

Draco tries to catch his breath. He starts thinking about who really has the upper hand here. He realizes that they're both screwed; both wives have them by the bollocks. "It appears we have reached a stalemate."

Ron seats himself at the end of his bed and holds the pillow to his chest. Draco sits in the armchair directly across from him. The two of them are contemplating something - Ron trying to figure out how to get out of the trouble he's surely in, and Draco was calculating how to get rid of him sooner.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, you see. I'm scared to go back to the flat. Pans might be back from Paris. Is Hermione back yet? If Hermione is back, then Pans is definitely back. And I just can't face her right now. She's going to kill me and I really do like –"

"Weasley, you're rambling. Yes, Hermione is back, so you're screwed on the Pans front." Draco can't help but smirk at whatever predicament the idiot has found himself in. "Why would she kill you?"

"Well… you see… umm… you can't say anything. Not even to 'Mione. I haven't even told Harry yet. You know Pansy. You can tell me the best way to explain it to her to ensure the majority of my body stays intact."

"Okay… so what did you do?"

"I cheated."

Draco jumps up and throws him off the bed. "YOU CHEATED?"

"No, not like that you idiot!" Ron shoves Draco off him and rights himself before sitting back down.

"Violet was hysterical. She was crying like there was no tomorrow. I tried everything. I tried feeding her… rocking her… changing her diaper… I even offered to take her to the Manor to visit Scorpius and Cassie! You have to understand, I was so desperate!" Ron is almost in tears as he confesses.

"I don't see how this brings you to cheating?" Draco asks, puzzled.

"I dropped her off with my mum at the Burrow!" He shouts, exasperated with the situation.

It takes Draco a few minutes to let the news sink in. Once it has, he realizes just how much trouble Weasley is in, and how much trouble he'll be in with his best friend when she realizes he's an accessory to the crime.

"Okay, we need a plan. You're good with strategy. What do we do?"

"Why do you think I'm hiding at your place?"

"That doesn't work…"

"Actually, it does. I'll tell Pans it was your idea, she'll call you a traitor, and –"

Now it's Draco who's shouting. "I am not some pawn you can just sacrifice!"

* * *

Why don't you review this and maybe the earlier chapters?


	6. Stars

**Prompt/Title**: Stars  
**Character(s)**: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Scorpius Malfoy, Cassiopeia Malfoy  
**Summary**: Draco and family try to come up names for the newest additions.  
**Rating**: T  
**Word count**: 690 wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes**: Part of _Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge_ for Midnight, _Your Favorite House Boot Camp Challenge_ for Moonlit Kisses,_ Character Trait! Boot Camp Challenge_ for proud!Scorpius, _OTP Boot Camp Challenge_ for Queasy and an entry for the Family Slice of _The Chinese Moon Festival Competition_. Happy early birthday thefireservant. Hope this is a decent birthday present.  
Thank you to my beta's, slumber and MrsBates93, for getting this back to me so quickly!  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in order.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't (I live on hp-lexicon).

* * *

Draco had always thought that his wife was crazy – she thought house elves wanted to be free for Merlin's sake – but this was taking crazy to a whole new level.

It was just after midnight, and she wanted to go for a stroll. The woman was bloody _pregnant_. Seven months pregnant! With _twins_! And she wanted to go on a _stroll_?! Draco knew he would lose his hair before he turned forty. He wouldn't be blessed with luxurious locks like his father. Oh no, he had to go and have _four_ children. One thing Lucius did right in his life, and that was having only one child.

So now here he was, sitting on a bench in the back garden, trying to keep his wife happy by massaging her shoulders. She would sigh every now and then and just smile up at the moon. He must be doing something right.

When he was finally becoming alright with the idea of this "midnight stroll", they were interrupted by Bubbles, their _free_ house elf.

"Master, Mistress, the little mistress has left her bed and is looking for you. The little master was chasing after her. I have brought them to you."

"Thank you Bubbles. Go back to sleep; I'm sorry that they woke you." Hermione, of course, the crazy woman, was upset that their house elf had been woken up, not that their children, their _very young_ children, were out of bed roaming the Manor.

"What are you two doing out of bed?" Draco picked up his three-year-old daughter while pulling his four-year-old son back to sit on the bench.

"Cassie wasn't in bed and I couldn't let her just run around. What kind of older brother would I be if I did that?" Scorpius exclaimed excitedly, looking from his father to his mother, waiting for an answer.

Draco swore to nip these Gryffindor tendencies in the bud. He couldn't let it get any worse. Before he could say anything, however, his wife responded: "Not a very good one, dear. Thank you for watching your sister so vigilantly."

His son's chest puffed up with pride; he had a smug expression painted on his face, like a true Malfoy.

They were all walking back to the Manor, when all of a sudden, Hermione stopped. Her face was becoming green, and she started heaving.

"Mama?" Cassie asked. The children were suddenly afraid.

Hermione started taking deep breaths, trying to send the bile back down. When she felt that she had it under control, she transfigured a twig into a bench and sat down.

"Morning sickness should have been long gone by now. I swear these twins will be the death of me."

The kids gasped and Draco admonished her. "Don't you go saying stuff like that!"

Hermione guiltily apologized.

When Cassie started rubbing her hand on her mother's belly, Draco could not help but smile. He chuckled when Scorpius pulled her hand back slightly, saying, "Not too hard."

"Mama, what their names?" Cassie asked. Draco snickered, thinking how his house elf speaks better English than his daughter. Leave it to his wife to teach Bubbles the proper way to speak. It will only be a matter of time before both his children can name the twelve uses of dragon's blood.

"Like stars, Cassie, like you and me," Scorpius answered.

"Yes, you're right, like stars: Ara and Aries."

Cassie repeated the names, making sure she can say them; once she believed she wouldn't forget them, she proclaimed, "I like it."

Scorpius scoffed at his little sister. "Of course you like it! I picked them!"

Draco looked at his children, Cassie pouting and shoving her older brother, Scorpius waiting for his parents to look the other way before he retaliated – good Slytherin tendencies. Draco waited to see what he would do, which was noogie his sister.

With that Draco laughed out loud. "All right everyone, I say it's time for bed." He helped his wife get up from the bench, pecking her cheek, picked up Cassie, and held onto Scorpius.

Draco looked up to the moon and decided he wouldn't have his life any other way.

* * *

Ara is a southern constellation situated between Scorpius and Triangulum Australe. Its name is Latin for "altar"  
Aries is one of the constellations of the zodiac, the groups of stars through which the apparent course of the sun passes during the year. It is located in the Northern Hemisphere between Pisces to the west and Taurus to the east.

* * *

_*high five* for reading my latest drabble. _


	7. Thestrals

**Prompt/Title**: Thestral  
**Character(s)**: Draco Malfoy  
**Summary**: After the Final Battle, Draco takes some time to reflect.  
**Rating**: T  
**Word count**: 657 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes**: The seventh part for _20 Prompts, 20 Drabbles_, Goodbye entry for _The Family Boot Camp Challenge_, Blood entry for _Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challenge_, Milestone entry for _Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge_.  
Thank you to MissingMommy, tygermine, and MrsBates93 for beta'ing this chapter.  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in order.  
**Disclaimer**: I am flat broke, so clearly I don't own anything wonderful.

* * *

He was able to see them. He didn't realize it was from seeing Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard ever, even if he was a fool, killed by an _Avada Kedavra_ that was fortunately _not_ cast by him. He remembered running from the castle, hustled by his godfather past Hagrid's hut, into the Forbidden Forest. And there being these huge winged horses, with skeletal black bodies. He recalled learning about them during fifth year, but of course he didn't pay them much attention – he couldn't see them. Before.

It was just a few short weeks later that the Muggle Studies teacher was killed right in front of him, above his family dining table – the one where they, his family, would celebrate the holidays. It was the table where his family would have a belated birthday dinner for him. He'd receive the presents that weren't delivered to him while at school. That year, his gift was to witness the death of a teacher, _again_.

He wondered what he would get this year; it would surely be an Azkaban sentence. He'd prefer that than witnessing another death. He had had enough of that, thank you very much.

Maybe it was her death that made them more vivid.

After escaping the ill-cast Fiendfyre, he came to the conclusion that his father was an idiot. As was every Malfoy and Black in his family tree – the ones blasted off were geniuses he decided. Maybe not his mum. She was a saint. Always a saint. He hadn't realized how much she loved him and the lengths she would go, due to that love until two summers ago, when she had cast the Unbreakable Vow with his godfather. And tonight just solidified that love. She had lied to the Dark Lord. She lied. For him.

And his godfather. His godfather was gone. He, who was more of a father figure, would no longer be lurking in the shadows. He felt remorse for not trusting him, asking for his advice, just being in his life more. Maybe, if Draco hadn't had his head so far up his arse, he wouldn't have followed his father down the path to getting chucked into Azkaban. Boy, was he a prat.

And because of that, , Vince, someone he once considered a friend – before school started and they were all introduced to Slytherin politics. Maybe, if Draco wasn't such a dick the whole time they were in school, Vince wouldn't have turned out the way he had.

Who was he kidding? They were destined to this path. It was in their blood.

_Blood_.

What a load of old tripe. He hoped his father realized the fallacy of his doctrine. The Dark Lord wasn't even a pureblood, and his father had kneeled at his feet. Your pure blood is better than all, except a madman who was a half-blood, heir of Slytherin be damned.

_Blood._

He'd seen Muggle blood, not a brown speck there. He'd seen Muggleborn blood, it wasn't dirty. He'd seen Half-blood's bleed; it was just as red as his. He'd seen a Pureblood's blood.

It was all red. _It was all red._

In the end, they all bled the same.

The conclusions, the decisions, the choices, it all boiled down to this. He was done. Done with it all.

What mattered was not your blood or your name. What mattered was family. And even if he hated his father right now, and he would have to do a lot to make up for it, he'd still fight for him. Just like he had fought for them in his sixth year.

He was resolute. He would only care for family. He would respect those who deserved his the respect. He wouldn't give respect simply because his father told him to. He would no longer follow without question. He would make his own decisions. Starting now.

He would say goodbye to the old foul, slimy, evil, little cockroach Malfoy.

_Goodbye._

* * *

I really liked this drabble, and it took a lot out of me. If you choose not to review any chapters to this collection, please consider doing so on this one. It would really mean a lot to me to know what you thought of it.


	8. Revolving

**Prompt/Title:** Revolving  
**Character(s):** Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Mr. Granger  
**Summary:** Mr. Granger helps Draco and Ron on a mission.  
**Rating:** T  
**Word count:** 684 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes:** The last entry was pretty sombre, so I decided that no matter what prompt I received for this one, I would lighten up the mood. Part of the _20 Prompts, 20 Drabbles_ challenge, _Your Favorite House Boot Camp Challenge_ for Omen, _Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge_ for Message, and _Friendship Boot Camp Challenge_ for Search.  
Thank you to my lovely beta's, tygermine and MrsBates93  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in order.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.

* * *

Draco really wondered how they had done it. How did they had managed to rope him into spending time with the Weasel? He knew what they were plotting: putting them in enough situations until eventually there would be a tentative friendship. Little did they know, but the Weasel and he already had an arrangement. So what if it was the first favourable Malfoy-Weasley arrangement in the past five-hundred years. It made both their wives happy, and that's what mattered.

If Weasley's wife knew, she'd commend him for pulling off such a Slytherin feat.

If Hermione knew, well, he'd need to purchase a more comfortable couch – the last one was blasted into pieces by a well-aimed _Reducto_.

The arrangement was as follows: When in the vicinity of each other while either wife is present, we will act as if the other is not a Weasley or a Malfoy. If there is no wife present, then all bets are off.

It had been working for the past year; ever since Weasley had wised up and married Pansy, their tentative cease-fire was perfect. But for some reason, in the past two months, the wives were really testing their resolve. There are only so many errands a bloke can do with his best friend's spouse. It was now starting to verge into the ridiculous.

Today's errand was to retrieve a book from Muggle London that Pansy had wanted. She, of course, had asked her husband to get it. Weasley had asked Hermione about it. She had said she knew a store that sold it and that Draco could help. Draco knew that he couldn't help. Absolutely not. His experience in the Muggle world was limited to getting to and from his in-laws'.

Needless to say, he needed help – but he wouldn't tell his wife that. So he did the next best thing. He called her dad.

Her dad was still working at the Happy Smiles Dentistry – Draco thought it was an oxymoron, Happy Smiles at dentistry? If they're a sadist maybe – her dad was able to push appointments around and take an extended lunch the next day.

The day of the field trip dawned on Draco, and he was not looking forward to it in the least. Weasley was due at ten, which gave them ample time to drive to the Granger's. While waiting, he had a cuppa, read a few sections of the_ Daily Prophet_, and it wasn't until twenty minutes after the agreed time that the red-headed buffoon showed up.

Instead of arguing, which was their custom, Draco walked to the newly added garage and got into his Bentley. While driving down the A363 towards Bath, the Weasel's eyes went wide taking in the Muggle city of Trowbridge.

Luckily, the half hour ride was spent in silence. Each of the young men contemplating why in the hell a book was so necessary.

When he finally pulled into the Granger's driveway, Sebastian, Hermione's father, was already outside waiting.

"I don't have that long of a lunch. So let's go. It's a ten minute walk."

The two Purebloods followed, pass Pulteney Bridge, towards what Draco thought was their final destination.

When they were turning off Northgate St., Draco couldn't help but ask "Aren't we going to the Central Library for this book?"

Sebastian just chuckled and continued on his way until he stopped in front of a bright purple storefront. Draco was knocked forward by the Weasel and just barely managed to right himself in time. He sneered at him, and was about to tell him off, when Sebastian announced they were there.

When the two young men turned to look at Funky Bambini they were puzzled. On closer inspection, inside the window, they saw prams, cribs, and a plethora of other things an expectant parent would need on a revolving stand.

They followed Sebastian to the book aisle, where he handed them a book titled_ Baby Names_, and said "I'm pretty sure this is the book the girls said they wanted."

When it finally dawned on them why they were there, they both softly muttered, "Bloody hell."

* * *

I imagine Malfoy Manor to be just outside of Trowbridge. I used the Manor House Rood Ashton Park the basis.  
The house that I picture for the Granger's is a quaint spacious modern house that's just outside the city, near the gardens. The house I've based their home off of is located at 2 North Lodge North Road Bath.  
It is a half mile from where I have placed the Granger's to the Funky Bambini, and should take a 10 minute walk, unless you stop along all the shops.  
Pulteney Bridge is one of only four bridges lined with shops in the world.  
The children's store, Funky Bambini, does actually exist and really is painted purple.  
The Bath Central Library is on Northgate St. You can't actually see it if you're going straight to Upper Borough Walls (which is a one way road).


	9. Clowns

**Prompt/Title**: Clowns  
**Character(s)**: Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Mr. Granger  
**Summary**: Draco and Ron plot revenge.  
**Rating**: T  
**Word count**: 700 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes**: This is a continuation of the last drabble "Revolving". Part of the _20 Prompts, 20 Drabbles_ challenge, _Character Trait! Boot Camp Challenge _for cunning!Draco, _Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge_ for Wicked, and _Friendship Boot Camp Challenge _for Sorry. This is also part of the _Chinese Moon Festival Challenge: Friend Slice_, where I had to use memory as a prompt.  
Thank you to my lovely beta, tygermine  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in any particular order.  
**Disclaimer**: If I was rich, than maybe I owned HP, but I'm not rich and I don't own HP.

* * *

"Bloody Hell" was fucking right.

Weasley was still holding the book, sputtering, face all blotched up and red. Even his freckles had freckles.

Draco couldn't believe the audacity of his wife. He could see Pansy doing something like this, but Hermione, oh not Hermione. She was supposed to be the poster girl for everything that was good in this world, rainbows and sunshine, and all that shite.

But to let a bloke find out he's going to be a father by sending him to a baby store? Who the fuck does that? Even if Draco could barely stand the guy, he wouldn't wish this on any his worst enemy - not even Lord Voldemort, because he really didn't want to see what a child from that would become. And Draco thought he had daddy issues.

Draco was happy that his wife told him about Scorpius like a normal person would - by throwing up on him when she couldn't make it to the loo in time. He immediately _Apparated_ them to St. Mungo's. At the time, he thought that it was the worse way to learn about impending fatherhood - it was more like doom then - but looking at the Weasel only made him happy with his lot in life.

He really did dodge a bullet there - not marrying Pansy and all.

He was really starting to feel sorry for the bloke. Maybe he could help him out. It would win him some brownie points with Hermione, and he liked what she did with those points.

"Weasel. It's a book of baby names. Yes, you're going to be a dad. Now, let's figure out a way to get back at your wife for telling you like this."

Mr. Granger just laughed, "That's the spirit. I'm going to head back to the dentistry now. No hard feelings boys, I didn't want a part of this, but you know how it is. Those girls can be downright scary."

Both young men shudder at the statement. Reminded that they were married to women who turned into harpies when angered, Draco decided to downplay the revenge he originally had planned - plus the bint was pregnant. It would be counterproductive to mess that up.

Once Ron finally wrapped his head around the idea of impending parenthood, he turned to Draco,

"Okay, Ferret, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, we're at a baby store. I know that Hermione loved it when I finally showed some enthusiasm," Draco looked around and began walking to the crib section. "When I came home with the baby stuff that I bought, she was very happy with me."

"I don't see how making her happy with me would be revenge."

Draco fingered a mobile that had a moon and stars hanging off it, and made note to get that the next time he had a child. "Well, that's the brilliance of the plan."

"I don't get it."

"Of course you don't. You do not have a single Slytherin bone in you. We'll get her something, she'll be happy with you," He finds a mobile with clowns, "Ah ha!"

"Clowns?"

"Freaky little buggers, more like."

"Clowns?" Weasley repeated, unimpressed.

"I remember when I was eight, going to the circus with Pansy and our mothers. When the clowns came up to us and just... let's just say Pansy does not like clowns."

"So I buy a mobile with clowns. Then what?"

Draco wondered why he ever spent any time with the dunderhead. Oh yeah, his wife and best friend kept setting them up. "We get her a necklace too, she give both as gifts. She'll be extremely happy that you took the news so well."

"I'm not. I'm in shock. I get the necklace, but how does a gift that will scare her translate to being extremely happy?"

Draco was going to have a talk with his wife. Hermione said she loves him for being so smart, well, if she wanted him to stay smart she'd stop making him spend time with the dimwit. His IQ was dropping, and fast. His one-year-old son Scorpius was smarter than this fool.

He shook his head, "Just do it, and you'll see."

* * *

Did you know that they say the more disillusioned we get, the more we lose our innocence; meaning that we do not accept/trust the smiling face of a painted clown. It makes us uneasy.  
The more you know.

What does this mean for you? Well, it means that if you favorite and don't review as well, I'll sic the clowns on you! Not really, but it sure would be nice =)


	10. Disease

**Prompt/Title**: Disease  
**Character(s)**: Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy  
**Summary**: Draco sees a Mind-Healer after the war.  
**Rating**: T  
**Word count**: 696 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes**: Part of the _20 Prompts, 20 Drabbles_ challenge. Applied to _Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challenge _for Contagiouis, _Your Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge_ for Hate, _The Family Bootcamp Challenge_ for Injustice.  
Thank you to my lovely beta, tygermine, who is South African and ensured I had my facts right.  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in any particular order.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.

* * *

He's dealing with it. It's a disease. _A disease._

His Mind-Healer repeated those lines whenever Draco brought up his father, which was a lot.

Apparently he had daddy issues. He didn't need to pay fifty galleons to know that.

He was surprised that when he suggested seeing a Mind-Healer, his parents quickly acquiesced. He figured it was a guilt thing, and that was one of the first things he and Mind-Healer Hale discussed.

She was a pretty brilliant Mind-Healer, she was a squib, and when his family found out before his second month, he waited for his father to blow up. All he got was a twitch. That was all they talked about for a week.

His father. _His diseased father._

"You need to forgive him."

Sure, he'd forgive him when he no longer had nightmares of Dumbledore falling off the Astronomy Tower. He'd talk to him again when he no longer saw the Muggle Studies teacher being eaten by a snake whenever he closed his eyes.

During his third month, his father asked to speak with Mind-Healer Hale after one of Draco's sessions.

Draco didn't know if he was afraid that his father was going to stop allowing him the sessions, or kill her for being a squib. He felt it was more for the latter, and if the time was right, he would have laughed. He was more worried about the life of a squib then getting what he wanted.

Apparently, the sessions _were_helping. Fifty galleons well spent, he thought.

The next time he saw her, he had to ask what his father wanted. She told Draco that he wanted to start having sessions as well.

Draco wasn't sure what he expected, well he did, and that was not for her to answer. He definitely didn't expect that.

She said it was progress.

They spent the rest of the session talking about how, if his father could heal, Draco should be able to too.

The first time they do a group session, Draco had been seeing her for six months. He sits far from his father on the leather chesterfield. He hasn't spoken to him since that fateful night during Easter holidays.

They sit in silence for what seems forever, but really only five minutes.

"Have you ever heard of Apartheid?" the healer asks.

Both men shake their heads.

"Discrimination isn't something contained just to the Wizarding World. In the Muggle World, it's called racism, and it is very common."

Draco looks to his father, expecting him to shout he is nothing to Muggles, but he simply nods his head for her to continue.

"There are two parts of history that we can compare this war to. The war was very much like Adolf Hitler's genocide of the Jews."

Draco, again is puzzled, and wants to ask for further explanation when his father answers his unasked question.

"During the 1940's, the Germans established extermination camps to rid the population of those they deemed undesirable."

"Like us and Muggleborns?" Draco asks.

His father simply nods. There are cracks in his mask starting to show. This is not a subject he's comfortable talking about. Be it the subject matter, or being in front of his son, Draco did not know.

Mind-Healer Hale continued, "Right, yes. That is the war. But we're not at war anymore. What I want to talk about is South Africa. Since the 1930s, it was impossible for non-whites to be in office. To help shape their country's future. They were treated as second class citizens. You could say they were treated as you would have treated a Muggleborn or a squib."

Sheepishly, both men bow their heads in shame.

"In 1990, there was an official abolishment of Apartheid, but it wasn't until 1994 that South Africa had its first non-white representative." Hale takes a deep breath, "Even if it's only been four years, even without Apartheid, there is still racism. Do you know why?"

Draco again shakes his head, but his father speaks up looking directly at him, "Because racism is a mentality passed down from one generation to the next."

Draco spoke to his father for the first time that day.


	11. Full Stop

**Prompt/Title**: Full Stop  
**Character(s)**: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger  
**Summary**: It's their six month anniversary, but there's a few complications.  
**Rating**: T  
**Word count**: 700 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes**: Part of the _20 Prompts, 20 Drabbles_ challenge, _OTP Boot Camp Challenge_ for Yelling, and _Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge_ for Cars.  
Thank you to my lovely beta MrsBates93 for getting this back to me so quickly. Woohoo!  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in any particular order.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.

* * *

Draco had been dating her for six months. During that time, they had avoided Muggle London like it was the plague. His reason - it made him uncomfortable. Her reason** -** she didn't want to look like a fool with an ignorant wizard.

For some reason - well Draco knew the reason, but he wasn't telling Hermione - they ventured out into Muggle London. Unfortunately, in his ignorance, Draco hadn't planned for Hermione already being out and about.

No, Hermione wanted to take her new car for a drive and she just _had_ to be at Potter's.

The original plan was to Floo to Hermione's flat on Oxford Street. Snog her on the couch - she wasn't ready for _that_ yet. Go for a nice evening stroll towards The Plaza off Berwick and randomly come across Hawksmoor. He would complain about being hungry and insist they eat there. She, of course, would be impressed; Draco had it on good authority - Hermione - that the place served the best steak in London. They'd enjoy a nice meal. At the end he'd wish her a happy anniversary and finally, finally tell her that he loved her.

What could go wrong?

Well, first, his girlfriend was _not_ at her flat. Secondly, she had insisted on driving. Third, she was a _terrible_ driver, no matter what she said. Fourth, she was the cause for missing his reservations, meaning he didn't get to have the delectable steak he had been thinking about all week. If he couldn't shag her, she should at least let him eat a great steak!

And fifth, _fifth_, she might have gotten herself into a bloody accident, while he was with her, on your their way to eating the best steak.

Luckily they didn't hit anyone. No, what did the bint manage to hit? She hit a bloody stop sign! All Draco could think was, "_who the fuck does that_?"

And she had the audacity to laugh.

Here they were, thirty minutes past the reservations he made - he ignored the fact that Hermione had no idea that reservations were even made. He was hungry, hurt, and his foray in a Muggle car had ended in an accident. And all she did was laugh!

When his glares did not stop the laughter, he harrumphed and tried to get out of the car. He had issues with his seat belt and tried to pull it off. Eventually he had enough and just spelled it off.

He slammed the car door shut and observed the scene of the accident. It wasn't a small road, there wasn't any other traffic. He didn't see or hear any animals.

Hermione managed to reign in her laughter, so that she was only giggling. She followed Draco out of the car and when she looked at the hood of her car, she frowned, but immediately brightened and exclaimed, "The accident didn't kill us, but the irony might."

Draco's jaw dropped. Not only did she laugh at the situation they were in, but she was making bloody jokes about it!

He had it. He was hungry. He was angry. He was sexually frustrated! He had had enough. If this is what it meant to date Hermione Granger, he didn't think he could take it! He'd become crazy like his Aunt Bellatrix.

But he loved the daft woman, so all he did was yell, "We've been in a car accident**,** in your brand new car, that your father bought you. He's going to yell at you. I'm yelling at you. We could have been hurt. You hurt the bloody sign!" He pointed at the bend that was now in the post. "And all you can do right now is joke about it!"

At least she looked guilty, Draco thought. He walked over to her and held her close. "At least you have an awesome story to tell the girls when they ask you what you did for your six-month anniversary."

She gasped. Oh, now that was irony. He, Draco Malfoy, was the one who had remembered an important date.

* * *

Hawksmoor Seven Dials is a bonafide restaurant located in the Covent Garden area of London.  
Sad story, well at the time sad, now really funny. This has happened to me. And the line Hermione says, well I said it to my brother and he just wanted to punch me.


	12. Charger

**Prompt/Title**: Charger  
**Character(s)**: Draco Malfoy  
**Summary**: Draco's first dead mobile.  
**Rating**: T  
**Word count**: 695 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes**: Part of the _20 Prompts, 20 Drabbles_ challenge, _Character Trait! Boot Camp Challenge_ for muggle!Draco, the _Chinese Moon Festival Challenge: Romance Slice_, and _Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge_ for time.  
Thank you to my lovely beta tygermine.  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in any particular order.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.

* * *

Even though it was the off-season, he still had to work for his father. They were on a business trip to the continent and it was the first time he was away from Granger since she finally said yes to dating him.

He didn't like it.

What made it bad, was that he got a mobile phone, just as Pucey told him to. Draco loved the idea of being able to just call Granger and be able to talk to her wherever they were.

She said she'd call him at nine the next day when he spoke to her yesterday over the lovely piece of technology.

He liked the mobile, it was fun, he spent a long time messing with it. Texting all his mates. Playing Snake II. He was still trying to beat Zabini's high score, when it happened.

It died.

And it was thirty minutes to nine.

He was pacing around the room: walk to the door, turn around, walk back to the window, move drapes out of way and stare at the moon, walk to the loo, turn around. Repeat.

He could kill Pucey. Of course the wanker forgot to mention a charger was necessary to keep using the blasted thing.

How was he supposed to know playing with it would drain the battery? How was he supposed to know what a battery was? It was the first Muggle thing he ever owned, he didn't know these things.

And to make the whole situation all the worse, his bloody father had one. Yes, Lucius Malfoy owns a mobile phone. Go ahead and inform the _Daily Prophet_.

When Draco hung up from his call yesterday, his father remarked how he preferred his Blackberry over the Nokia 3310. Better for business, he said.

What in the bloody fuck?

And now it was quarter to nine.

He knew he'd have to suck it up and ask his father to let him borrow his charger. He was still angry at being forced to go on this business trip. He was a star seeker, he wasn't going to start working for family business until he retired, or seriously injured. Plus, who in their right mind would ever think to ask Lucius for something so Muggle?

If Draco wasn't in the predicament that he was, he would have laughed.

There wasn't any time for laughter though. He had ten minutes.

He took a deep breath, left his room, crossed the hall, and knocked on his father's door.

His father simply pulled open the door, handed him his phone charger and said "I did the same thing when I first had mine. Tell Miss Granger I said 'hello.'"

Draco was dumbfounded, his mouth looked like he was saying something, but no words would leave his mouth.

Lucius rolled his eyes, grab his son's hand and placed the charger into it. "Just plug it in and turn the phone back on. It can charge while you talk to her."

Draco still didn't move. He just didn't understand how his father knew. Sure, their relationship was slowly being repaired, better than it was before even. But the fact that his father was able to discern he was distressed and could fix it so easily -

"It's five till nine."

That jostled him from his thoughts, and he ran back into his room, not even nodding in thanks to his father.

It took him a minute, a few tries, and several well-chosen curse words before he managed to get the charger plugged in, but once that was done, he sighed in relief.

He plugged in the phone, held down on the power button, and when he heard the wonderful theme song to _Lord of the Rings_ - Granger showed him the first twofilms for their third date, he thought they were the greatest movies ever made, and he was really excited for _Return of the King_ to come out. So excited, that he even told Granger they were going to the cinema, in the Muggle world, to see it - He looked to the clock.

8.59.

_Whew_.

* * *

Blackberries were first sold in 2003, but it was sooo close that I'm going to pretend they came out in 2002.  
The Nokia 3310 was released towards the end of 2000. They were those blocky looking things but were wonderful texting as they let you write 3x the normal amount (400+ characters in one text message, imagine!) I had one of these phones.  
_Lord of the Rings_ came out in 2001 then 2002, _Return of the King_ came out on 17 December 2003


	13. Buddha

**Prompt/Title**: Buddha  
**Character(s)**: Draco Malfoy  
**Summary**: Draco is upset with something Scorpius says, his twin daughters try to cheer him up.  
**Rating**: T  
**Word count**: 700 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes**: Part of the _20 Prompts, 20 Drabbles_ challenge, towards the _Chinese Moon Festival Challenge Rebellion: slice_ using the prompt provided thousand, _Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challene_ for solace, and _Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge_ for flower._  
_Thank you to my lovely beta tygermine.  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in any particular order.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.

* * *

Why did he have children again? He was seriously considering going back in time and convincing Hermione that having one was enough. Right now, however,, he'd hope it wouldn't be Scorpius.

The teenager was unruly, ornery, a right pain in the arse, is what he was.

And his wife, his lovely annoying swotty wife, simply said it was a phase. _A phase_ she says. He'll grow out of it. What? When he's no longer a teenager? Wonderful, he had five more years for that.

He'd probably kill Scorpius before then.

He was sitting on a bench, the lovely bench that brought him back to good times, better times. Back when Scorpius wasn't spouting how the world hated him, and it was all his parent's fault. And he would always say that in Draco's direction. It stung, but he wouldn't let his fourteen-year-old son know that.

"The tongue like a sharp knife... Kills without drawing blood." A curly blonde head said as she appeared in front of him alongside her twin.

The two girls quickly crossed their legs and sat in front of him on the grass, smiling at their father.

"Ara, when did you get so wise?"

Aries replies, "However many holy words you read, however many you speak, what good will they do you, if you do not act upon them?"

Draco chuckled and shook his head sliding off the bench so he was sitting right next to the girls and pulled them close. He kissed one on the top of the head and the other on the cheek.

This was why he had children. For moments like these.

Ara handed him a dandelion she had just pulled from the ground. "If we could see the miracle of a single flower clearly, our whole life would change."

He rolled his eyes, his children could be really silly. When he heard footsteps approaching, he looked up from his girls and saw his son look sheepishly towards them.

The twins stood up, kissed their father on the cheek, and before leaving, Aries imparted a last piece of wisdom, stage whispered to their older brother "Better than a thousand hollow words, is one that brings peace."

Scorpius nodded to his younger sisters and replaced their spot on the ground near their father. He looked up into his face then quickly looked away, cheeks reddening. He turned his head to look at him again, but quickly turned away to look at the gardens. He tried to speak, but each time, no words would come. When all he finally upgraded to squeaking, Draco took pity on his son.

"Like your sister said, one word will be fine."

His son, still not looking at him, whispered, "Sorry."

"Your mother told you to say that, didn't she?"

"Not in so many words."

"She gave you the look then?"

"Yeah."

Draco chuckled. Leave it to his wife to be able to control a teenage boy. Well, she did have practice. And he could give thanks that at least his son wasn't as bad as Potty or the Weasel. He looked to the moon and gave thanks to the universe for that.

"I really am sorry though. I didn't mean to throw your past in your face."

Draco shook his head. He really couldn't blame his son for this. He remembered how it took years for him to finally accept his own father, faults and all.

"Like your sisters said, one word is fine. It's all I need to hear from you when you say such things."

"And I love you."

Draco's eyes misted. He'd never get over that. It was really nice to be loved. He'd admit it - at least to himself. And to his wife. When she gave him the look, that is.

"I love you too."

The two sat in a comfortable silence. All was well again. At least for the evening. Until Scorpiuis realised he was a teenager and he was supposed to be acting out.

Draco interrupted the atmosphere by asking something that was bothering him, "What the hell were the twins harping about earlier?"

* * *

Scorpius is 14.  
Cassie is 13.  
The twins are just past 10.

All quotes are from Buddha.


	14. Siriusly

**Prompt/Title**: Siriusly  
**Character(s)**: Draco Malfoy  
**Summary**: Draco's distant cousins decide to play a little matchmaker.  
**Rating**: T  
**Word count**: 700 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes**: Part of the _20 Prompts, 20 Drabbles_ challenge, and towards the _Chinese Moon Festival Challenge Bonus Slice _using the prompt provided thunder and matchmaker._  
_Thank you to my lovely beta tygermine  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in any particular order.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Thunder roared outside of Grimmauld Place. The curtains thrashed as the window blew open.

She quickly shut the window, stared, arms akimbo. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard voices outside the room.

When she opened her door fully, and poked her head out, she stared at an empty hallway. Confused, she was just about to go back, when she heard the voices again.

"Hermione."

"Her name is Hermione?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, it's just an odd name, is all."

"Not like Regulus or Sirius is any more odd."

"Touche."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She was staring at two portraits across from her doorway.

A few minutes later, Regulus broke the silence, "I thought you said she was intelligent?"

"Oh hush, brother of mine, she's just shocked."

Hermione was jostled when she finally realized that she was speaking to a 18-year-old Regulas and thirty-five-year-old Sirius Black.

"Whaaa?" She whimpered.

"Really? She finds you as a portrait, it's the first time she's met me and all we get is that?" The young Regulus regards to his older brother.

"I know, huh, Reg? I swear, she was a lot quicker at the uptake when I was alive. Probably why she was sorted Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. Now a 'Claw, they are quick on the uptake." Sirius answers.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. There are portraits of Sirius and Regulus Black hanging in the hallway at Grimmauld. There weren't portraits of them before. Here or anywhere." Hermione begins pacing, spouting out the facts.

"Hermione, dear. Forget about that, we wanted to talk to you about something." Sirius cuts off.

She looks up at the two Black's, bewildered.

"Yeah, we heard you were dating the Malfoy boy." Regulus asks.

Hermione's cheeks redden. "It's only been a few dates. I don't know if it'll continue though."

"Why not?" Regulus continues to interrogate.

"Well, I don't know. It's very intense. I'm not sure I'm ready for a serious relationship at this point in my life. And, to tell you the truth, I'm a little scared."

Sirius asks, "So it has nothing to do with the past then?"

"Absolutely not! He has more than made up for it." She smiles at the thought, "He's actually really sweet. But don't tell Harry that." She nibbles her lip, "Or anyone. I doubt he'd like that very much. Actually, I shouldn't have even told you! Oh no," She starts to pace again "He'll be upset with me and then what would -"

"Hermione, you're rambling."

"Yes, Hermione, and I thought you said you didn't know if it'll continue. Sounded like you were okay with it ending."

Hermione's eyes widen at the implication. "No, that's not true. You're right. I shouldn't be questioning things. I'll just let whatever happens, happen."

"Sounds like a great idea!" They both agree.

"Oh, and if you could please continue the Black tradition. We'd be ever so grateful." Regulas adds.

"I thought we didn't like all these odd names."

"Well, there aren't really any more Blacks are there?"

Hermione just moves her head as the two converse, trying to avoid a crick in her neck.

"There's Teddy."

"Draco is a constellation. It'd make more sense for his children to have constellation names."

"True. Plus, with Hermione as their mum, People will understand all the oddness."

* * *

Hermione is awoken from her dreams by someone shaking her. She opens her eyes slowly, and when she notices who's shaking her, she blushes.

"Good dream?" Draco asks, smirk on his face.

She pushes him off her, and sits up. She notices that it's still storming outside and she does a quick glance out the door to find no portraits on the wall.

Draco gives her a hand to pull her up, and quickly pulls her into a hug and kisses her on the forehead. "What about?"

Hermione, snuggles into the crook of his neck and wraps her arms around him. She mumbles "Nothing." and quietly adds "Just some matchmaking."


	15. Punk Rock

**Prompt/Title**: Punk Rock  
**Character(s)**: Draco Malfoy  
**Summary**: Hermione takes everyone to a concert for Draco's 23rd birthday.  
**Rating**: T  
**Word count**: 700 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes**: Part of the _20 Prompts, 20 Drabbles_ challenge, and the _Character Trait! Boot Camp Challenge_ for silly!Hermione.  
Thank you to my lovely beta tygermine  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in any particular order.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.

* * *

Draco wasn't sure he was going to like this year's birthday. Hermione insisted that it would be wonderful, but her idea of wonderful, at least in his mind, was rainbows and unicorns, sugar quills and books, and worst of all, time spent with Potty and Weasel.

He was in Muggle London, which he didn't really mind, it was starting to grow on him. He had never been to the O2, but Hermione swore by it. Said that it was a great venue, but Draco had no idea what to expect.

To make the birthday even less wonderful, she picked his clothes! His clothes! Granted so did Pansy, Tracey, and the She-Potter. But still! A girlfriend/wife should not be dressing their significant other.

It was a rule of the universe or something.

It was also one of the very, very few things that Draco could agree on with the Weasel or Potty, and on that fact alone, it should make the rule hold true.

Hermione just laughed at him when he told her his thoughts.

Stupid girlfriends.

Well not really stupid. She _is_ Hermione Granger.

Now where was he, oh yes, he was standing in queue to get into the O2, to see a band perform, for what was supposed to be his wonderful birthday.

Out of the whole group, it seemed only Hermione knew what was going on. Which was a weird thought because concerts seemed like a fun thing, and who knew that Hermione Granger did something fun that no one else had?

Yeah, the mind boggles.

It was crowded, and he was sure there was a Muggle touching his arse.

They were going to see a band called Blink-182, and Hermione swore that they had one song that was just perfect for his twenty-third birthday.

He, Pucey, Potter, and Weasley all looked at her like she was crazy. What did turning twenty-three have to do anything.

Before any of them could ask, other Muggles in queue, started to sing:

"_I took her out, __it was a Friday night. __I wore cologne, __to get the feeling right. __We started making out, __and she took of my pants, __But then I turned on the TV."_

And then Hermione started to sing along with them,

"_And that's about the time, __she walked away from me. __Nobody likes you, __when you're twenty-three..."_

The Non-Muggleborns in the group were gobsmacked. Hermione was singing with random revellers, dancing around like a chicken with its head cut off.

It was a pretty amusing sight.

And almost made his birthday wonderful.

When Hermione realised that she was making a fool of herself, she turned to her group of friends and smiled sheepishly.

Draco, feeling sorry for her, grabbed her hand and pulled her so that she could hide into his shoulder.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm just excited. I haven't been to a show in ages and my cousins swear by this band, said it's absolute fun. And I do really like that one song." Hermione mumbled, head still hidden in Draco's shoulder.

Draco translated for their friends, "She says she likes that song so shut up."

Hermione came out of her hiding place and scowled at him, "That's not what I said you git!" And then punched him.

"Hey! Birthday boy, don't be punching me."

She gets up on her tippy toes and kisses him on the cheek and whispers into his ear, "Happy Birthday." And gives him her brightest smile, one that he hasn't even seen her give to Potty or Weasel.

He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a nice hug. So what if he was seeing a band he never heard of, so what if he had to spend the evening with some Gryffindors, stand in queue for hours, squashed with Muggles.

It was a wonderful birthday as long as she was a part of it.

Draco held onto her then bent down so that he could properly snog her. Hermione, delighted to be snogged by her boyfriend, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper.

"Oi! Not in front of us!" Weasley and Potter shout.


	16. Bookmark

**Prompt/Title**: Bookmark  
**Character(s)**: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley  
**Summary**: Hermione finds some questionable material on Draco's laptop.  
**Rating**: T  
**Word count**: 682 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes**: Part of the _20 Prompts, 20 Drabbles_ challenge and the _Friendship Boot Camp Challenge_ for computer.  
Thank you to my lovely beta tygermine  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in any particular order.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.

* * *

"Draco!"

He heard his girlfriend scream from his bedroom. It was the sort of scream that had terrified him in his school years, and he was even more scared, as it had been years since she had screamed in such a way. Lately, she screamed his name in more... lewd ways - well as lewd as one gets when all you do is snog and some light petting is involved, that is.

He walked briskly down the hall to his bedroom, trying to hold as much decorum as a Malfoy could while being scared witless. When he caught sight of her face, he instantly paled. He knew this couldn't be good. She was sitting on the bed, his laptop in front of her, and eyebrows scrunched, lips pursed. If he didn't think his life was very much in danger, he'd throw the laptop out of the way and snog her senseless.

He tried to be subtle and manoeuvre himself to the side of the room without catching her notice. He needed to know why she was angry, and the only way to do that and come out with his bollocks intact was to see what she found on his laptop that was so infuriating. He slipped out of his shoes, and slid on his socks to the side so that he could see the reflection from the mirror on the left wall of his master bedroom.

When he caught sight of the cause of her ire, he paled even more - he was almost translucent. He was just happy that the sound was muted.

That was the last time that he would listen to the Weasel, he thought. It was the only time he ever had, and this was a firm reminder of why he should always avoid it.

He raised his eyes so that he could see Hermione's face, and it appeared her anger was slowly disappearing and turning into... was that lust? He quirked his eyebrow at the possibilities. Maybe he would have to thank the Weasel.

Scratch that, he wouldn't say thanks to him even if he saved his life. And he did. Twice. And he was still waiting for the thank you card. Hermione told him to write it, so he did, but he put the post to "Hell hath Frozen." He figured Weasel would get it when the time came.

But back to the matter at hand.

Hermione's face was flushed, her cheeks reddening, sweat on her brow, scowl completely gone, and instead she was nibbling on her lower lip. Were her thighs twitching? Oh ho, this would _almost _bear rerouting the thank you card. Especially if this worked out in his favour.

He tread to the bed, trying to keep the attention off himself, to see what Hermione would do next. It seemed that she was consumed with the website and he just might get out of all this with his bollocks intact, and maybe even end the six months of sexual frustration. He really hoped so.

He silently casted a feather-light Charm on himself, and quietly crawled onto the far end of the bed. She gasped as he slowly reached over and grabbed the laptop out of her lap and placed it onto the nightstand.

Before she could yell at him, he quickly placed a finger to his lips to shush her and leaned in. His lips quickly replaced his finger. His tongue was massaging hers as his hands travelled along her arms down to her abdomen and lightly trailing over her clothes all over her body.

If things continued, he really would send that thank you card.

Just as he was about to reach into her shirt, she quickly grabbed his wrist.

She pushed him away slightly and looked up into his eyes, eyebrow raised, "Why was a slutty librarian site bookmarked in your browser?"

Damn that Weasley. He would have to get back at him for this. Maybe he could bookmark a dressing room sex site on his computer and hint to Pansy so she could find it!

Draco shrugged, revenge could wait.


	17. Dictionary

**Prompt/Title**: Dictionary  
**Character(s)**: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Tracey Davis, Adrian Pucey, Chuck Warrington  
**Summary**: Set a few weeks after "Snow", Draco finally gets to spend time with Hermione at an After Party  
**Rating**: T  
**Word count**: 699 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes**: Part of the _20 Prompts, 20 Drabbles_ challenge and _OTP Boot Camp Challenge_ for want  
Thank you to my lovely beta tygermine  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in any particular order.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.

* * *

When Warrington handed some white pills to everyone at the beginning of the After Party, Draco wasn't really sure what to expect. It definitely wasn't this. He just wanted to dance, and hug, and kiss, and just spread the love.

It was very un-Malfoy.

But he couldn't really help it. This... this pill was supposed to do that.

What made the whole spread- the-love idea even better though, and absolutely worth being as un-Malfoy as possible, was that Tracey had brought Granger along and they both took some too!

Who would have thought Granger had it in her?

And now, his love spreading self was stalking her around the room. From the drinks table to a corner stuffed with Pucey and his wife.

She had one of those plastic red cups in her hand, and she was laughing and giggling, and slowly getting into the love spreading business. She kept rubbing her hand up Tracey's arm, and while he would love for that to continue, he really didn't like how Pucey's eyes zoned in on the interaction.

No, if there would be any three-way action going on, he would be the bloke involved, thank you very much.

He skipped over - he would deny it later, or simply blame the drugs - and grabbed that hand and pulled her away from Pucey's eyes to the opposite corner of the room.

When Hermione turned to see who stole her away from the soft arm, she saw that it was Malfoy and she just smiled brightly, which stopped him in his tracks.

"Hi Draco. Do you know what kidnapping means?"

He shook his head.

"It means to steal or carry off," She mused, and rubbed his arm, it was softer than Tracey's. "Did you kidnap me?"

He liked what she was doing to his arm. It felt nice. He rubbed her palm with the thumb that was still holding her other hand.

When he realised she was talking to him, and played back what she had said, he shook his head.

She giggled, still rubbing his arms with one hand. She put down her plastic cup, and rubbed his other arm with the now free hand. "Do you know what ecstasy is?"

He nodded again. It was that lovely pill that makes you want to spread the love. And it's also what her touch and smile was doing to him. He couldn't decide which was a better definition.

"Do you know what a mute is?" She asked, trailing her fingers along his arm instead of rubbing it. She enjoyed the sensation it was causing.

Oh, he knew that one, and nodded. He also liked her fingers. He let go of her hand and trailed his fingers up her arm as well, which distracted him from answering.

"A mute is a person incapable of speech. Are you a mute?" She stopped trailing her fingers, she was enjoying Draco doing it too much.

He shook his head, and he started to play with her hair with his other hand. He stepped forward and whispered into her ear, "Do you know what pleasure is?"

Hermione gasped, his words tickled her ear. She was the mute now, so she merely nodded.

"Pleasure is what I'm doing to you right now."

Yes, she could agree with that. She nodded again and stepped closer to him so they were chest to chest. Well, head to chest, when did he get so tall? Did he always smell this good? Did he feel this nice when I slapped him all those years ago? She wondered what his face felt like, and reached for his cheek.

He let her pet his face twice before grabbing her wrist and putting it back to her side and then stroked her arm, "Do you know what beautiful is?"

You, she wanted to say, but one of his hands was rubbing her lower back and his other had grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head back so that she was staring into his eyes.

He leaned forward and whispered into her lips, "You're beautiful" and proceeded to spread the love.


	18. Tom Felton

**Prompt/Title**: Tom Felton  
**Character(s)**: Draco Malfoy, Adrian Pucey, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Tracey Davis, Ginny Weasley  
**Summary**: Draco and the gang overhear their wives' conversation.  
**Rating**: T  
**Word count**: 616 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes**: Part of the _20 Prompts, 20 Drabbles_ challenge  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in any particular order.  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned the HP universe, I think that everything that you've read so far in Little Lion Man would have been true and the epilogue would have been much different from what it was.

* * *

Draco was behind the Burrow, enjoying a nice cold beer, while listening to the other men fighting - if their wives asked, they were discussing - about the latest team rankings for the Quidditch Cup that year.

He rolls his eyes at his wife's friends and extended family, they were all idiots. They were arguing about the upcoming match between the Arrows and the Falcons. Draco knew the Falcons would win. He had placed money on it. They'd better.

He was just about to throw something at Pucey when there was a slam of the back door. The red-faced Weasel stomped his way back to the men and glared at Draco.

Everyone, as in all the Weasley men, Pucey, and Potter, looked to Draco for an explanation and he just simply shrugged. The Weasel was always glaring at him.

"Don't go shrugging at me. You would be unhappy too!" Weasley shouted at Draco.

He simply quirked his eyebrow, their audience turned their heads back to Ron, watching the volley between the two.

"The wives... they're... they're nattering!"

Every single bloke present scoffed. They all knew that. They were wives. They nattered. It's what they did. They all gave Weasley a "so what" look and Draco smirked at the further proof Weasley gave to his idiocy.

"No, this is bad." He mutters, ignoring the looks. "Just go listen to them!"

Potter, feeling sorry for his best mate, leads the group to the Kitchen window.

"Victoire iz obzessed with 'im. She zays she loves 'im."

The men could hear the wives gasp and Draco can make out She-Potter responding "Teddy must be heartbroken!"

Draco can hear his wife giggling when she says "Oh no, he simply changes how he looks. It's quite hilarious. Narcissa and Andromeda love it. They say it's like seeing Draco all over again."

All the men turn a little green. Except Draco. He has a smug look on his face.

Pansy sputters "Is he really that good looking?" and the Weasel punches Draco in the arm in retaliation.

Draco glares back. It's not his fault that the Weasel's wife still has the hots for him.

Hermione only laughs harder. The men look to Draco wondering how he could be married to such a crazy woman. He shrugs again. He doesn't need to give them details on _why_ marrying her was a brilliant idea. First and foremost, was a wall, picture frame...

He's quickly pulled from memory lane when his wife replies, "In Teddy's words, He's like a nicer version of Uncle Draco." She gasps out, unable to fully breathe as she laughs, "Victoire says 'he's adorkable.'"

All the women laugh, and the men consider interrupting them. Bill is just about to walk into the kitchen, when Tracey asks the question that stops all of them in their tracks, especially Draco. "And Hermione, do you agree with the assessment?"

Draco's ire slowly rises, and the Weasel's smug face, wasn't helping his temperament. His wife was treading on some very thin ice here.

"Well..." Hermione stammers.

Draco scowls, and all the men try to hold in their snickering.

"He is rather attractive."

He is just about to barge in there screaming and shouting, but is held back by annoying red-heads.

"And?" Pansy asks. The Weasel smiles at his wife's instigating tendencies.

"And he _is_ a nicer version of Draco."

This time, Fleur asks, "And?"

"I can understand her obsession." She mumbles, causing all the men to strain to hear, "I wouldn't mind spending some time with him."

The men, unable to hold back, guffaw and hoot. Draco quickly breaks free from their hold and storms into the kitchen, glaring at his wife, "Now see here..."


	19. Minutes

**Prompt/Title**: Minutes  
**Character(s)**: Draco Malfoy  
**Summary**: The day that starts the rest of his life.  
**Rating**: T  
**Word count**: 688 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes**: Part of the _20 Prompts, 20 Drabbles_ challenge  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in any particular order.  
Thank you to winterwood11 for the beta and putting up with my horrible tense usage.  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned the HP universe, I think that everything that you've read so far in Little Lion Man would have been true and the epilogue would have been much different from what it was.

* * *

_Five minutes_

He was getting antsy. Blaise, the wanker, had to convince him that she would run; That this whole thing wouldn't be happening. And then the Weasel - no, Ron - had to tell him "This is all just an elaborate ploy to embarrass you. You know, to make up for all those years in school."

Draco wanted to punch him in the face. Hermione would frown at that, he knew, but it would make him feel _so_ much better.

Really, was it necessary to kick a bloke while he was down? He was already jittery, scared, and just everything you were supposed to feel on a day like this - or so Potter said. What did he know? He deserved to be punched in the face too.

Hermione would understand. In the end, she would.

_Four minutes_

No, she probably wouldn't. So he'd refrain.

He could see Hermione start walking towards him. And Merlin, was she beautiful. Yes, he was lucky. He could spend a day at peace with Ron and Harry - he just knew that she would make the same rule for Harry as she did for Ron. He'd do it for her.

She kept eye contact with him; was her eyes always that brown? Not mud brown, no, not like how he thought they were all those years ago. They were the brightest honey eyes, and they were staring at him, looking into his soul. She was the only person he would ever give that privilege to, and when she smiled at him, he was happy that he made that choice.

She looked even more beautiful than she did after _that_ day. She was his saving grace and her words had kept him out of Azkaban. After saying his thanks, it took him awhile to work the courage to speak to her, but when he did.

_Three minutes_

It was magic - that first kiss. He smiled at the memory, even if the two could barely remember it. Neither did most of the people who had borne witness to it, for that matter. There were pictures, at least. That night was the start of something wonderful, the late night chats, learning how to be Muggle, driving - he would never _ever_ let her take him into an automobile if she was the driver, - concerts. That night was the start of the rest of his life.

_Two minutes_

Well, no, it was the start of the next stage of his life. Right now, _right now _was the start of the rest of his life. He could argue that moment was when he had finally had the nerve to ask her was the start, but no, right now, while he stared at her as she got closer, and her smile became brighter, he knew. This was the moment. No matter what Blaise said. Ron could go spit slugs for all he cared. Potter could go fight another Dark Lord.

All that mattered was that woman, slowly stepping towards him. He let a smile grow on his face. He didn't care if there were over one hundred witnesses. He wanted all these people to know, to know that he loved this woman, and his smile was reserved only for her.

_One Minute_

She was _almost_ there now. He couldn't believe she was this beautiful, and she was about to be all his.

His palms were getting sweaty and he hoped, oh how he hoped, that he would not fudge up his lines. It would be so like him to choke now. He _wouldn't_. He had practiced all evening. He had rewritten them over and over again.

As she took the final step toward him, and her hand connected with his, he realised, he didn't need flowery prose and wordy declarations. No, he loved this woman, and he'd simply say what was in his heart.

He squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile as the two stepped forward to the Minister.

Yes, he would just tell everyone how he truly felt; How this was the very minute that started

_The Rest of His Life_


	20. Steps

**Prompt/Title**: Steps  
**Character(s)**: Hermione Granger  
**Summary**: The day that starts the rest of her life.  
**Rating**: T  
**Word count**: 690 according to wordcounter . net  
**Author's notes**: Part of the _20 Prompts, 20 Drabbles_ challenge  
Thank you to winterwood11 for the beta.  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in any particular order.  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned the HP universe, this whole thing would be real. And I'd have a lot of money. Lots of it.

* * *

_Thirty Steps_

She watched him lean from one foot to the other. She would never admit it, but she was surprised to see him still standing there. She had really expected him not to be there. When she was speaking with Ron and Harry the night before, Ron had put the idea in her head that this was just the culmination of years worth of plotting, that she would end up embarrassed in front of one hundred guests, and the rest of the Wizarding world.

She really hoped Draco would hit him.

Never mind that Pansy had slapped him and told him to bugger off.

As she continued walking forward, she mused how she liked Pansy. Pansy was a great friend and Hermione was lucky to have her in her life; Especially when Ron was being an arse.

Hermione's thoughts on the matter intensified as she watched Pansy glare at Ron to stop fidgeting and ruining Hermione's special day. Yes, making Pansy a bridesmaid was a good decision.

Just another thing to thank Draco for.

_Twenty Steps_

She also had to thank Tracey, her other lovely Slytherin bridesmaid. She was just stepping into place on the dais. If it wasn't for her, Hermione would never have acted on the childhood crush she had on Draco. Even if her acting on it meant convincing Chuck to give everyone fake ecstasy pills and Adrian telling Draco all the symptoms of being high, herself pretending to be on Muggle drugs, blurting out random definitions leading to the two of them snogging... In front of _everyone_. She couldn't wait for the day that she told Draco about how Slytherin she had been.

Maybe she'd tell him tonight, right before they consummated this whole thing.

It would make for excellent sex.

_Ten Steps_

She walked closer as Luna stepped into her place. She could see his steel-grey eyes clearly as he smiled at her. She loved how that smile was meant just for her, bugger the rest of the room. She would spend the rest of her life looking into those eyes, without regretting this day even _once_.

Yes, he had made fun of her all those years ago, but he looked fit doing so. Plus, there was that whole "boys pull the hair of the girls they like" things. Draco made fun of her hair, so she took what she could get.

And in a way, she should probably thank Ron. He did mess things up that fateful day which allowed Hermione the opportunity to learn about Draco's crush on her. A crush she couldn't believe was true. Thankfully, Luna and Ginny convinced her to listen to Tracey and the lot of them began scheming.

She wanted to blame spending too much time with Draco for the Slytherin tactics she used, but she knew she couldn't. This was before then and would make him love her all the more.

Okay, she would prefer him not to punch Ron.

_Five Steps_

She continued to walk forward as Ginny, her final bridesmaid, took her place. She would never regret today. All her friends and family were here to witness her take the step into her future.

She would _never_ regret this day, or any of the days leading up to this. Well, maybe when she crashed her father's car. She could live without that day.

Or maybe not. It had led to a wonderful evening at Hawksmoor, to late reservations, a wonderful steak dinner, and Draco telling her how much he loved her.

It was actually pretty wonderful.

But not as wonderful as right _now_.

_One Step_

She handed her bouquet to Ginny and gave a final smile to her parents who stood in the first row. She turned and looked at the beautiful, gorgeous man that she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Hermione placed her hand into his, and gave him her brightest smile, the one that he didn't realise was meant only for him, when he squeezed her hand. And then, the two took that _final_ step.

_Her Future_


	21. Whisper

**Prompt/Title:** Whisper  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger  
**Summary:** Draco finds Hermione in the library and is surprised to find what she's reading.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's notes: **Hi! I bet you thought this whole thing was over, well, it's not. I have a lot of leftover boot camp prompts that need to be filled, so this will get updated periodically for that. I like the little universe I created here and it's fun to dabble in it. Expect longer drabbles now [at least 1k] since I'm not restricted by the original challenge that made me start this fic. This was written as a prize for a friend [Jas, on highstakes-ww on LJ, she beat me, so here you go] who simply asked me to write some Dramione fluff. The prompt that truly inspired this fic is 'whisper' from _OTP Boot Camp Challenge_, and this will also apply to 'books' from _Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge._  
This isn't beta'd.  
All drabbles are part of the same timeline but not in order.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.

* * *

They weren't technically dating. A technicality that Draco intended to fix as soon as possible.

But they were in a library, where simply strutting up to her and snogging her before telling her how things were going to be wasn't really a possibility.

And why were they in a library to begin with? It had been a few years since they graduated from Hogwarts. He had thought books and reading was far in his past.

But no. He had to decide he wanted to date a bookworm.

Girl had legs, though.

And she could snog. Really, snog.

If the party the weekend before, when he was high off Muggle drugs and making out with her in the middle of the crowd was anything to go by.

So here he stood. In the middle of the second floor of the London Library. He had paid a membership fee to be allowed to be here. To stalk the curly haired witch that he was so enamored with.

He hated that word.

The guys from the team kept joking about it, and he had to punch Zabini in the face to get them to stop. He only hoped that Granger wouldn't hear about it. She wasn't the sort of girl to fancy violence in her name.

And it wasn't really in her name, though, now was it? No, it was a matter of pride. And he was a Malfoy, which was synonymous with proud. And if the witch didn't understand that, well, there wasn't really a point of him being there in the library.

But the girl could snog.

And those legs.

And her arse!

He seethed for a moment, because deep down - very deep down - he could admit he was enamored with the chit.

He stalked through the stacks once more, trying to find the evil woman with her arse, and her legs, and her stupid wonderful snogging skills.

He found her in the very back, sitting cross legged on the floor, between History V-Z and Geography Aa - Al.

"You!" he practically shouted.

Hermione hardly noticed, instead flipped another page.

Draco ignored the shushing of the other patrons - he paid to join this bloody library, he could shout one word if he wanted to! - and marched down the aisle towards the infuriating woman. He kneeled in front of her and snatched the book out of her hands, finally grabbing her attention.

"Hey!" she mock whispered, glaring up at him.

He had to add eyes to the damn list now, too. The pout on her face made him consider adding lips as well, but he figured that fell under snogging ability.

"Give it back," she whispered, crossing her arms in a huff.

Draco eyed her arms, well, what was behind her arms, as she pushed up a good amount of cleavage into his view. Okay, add breasts to the list as well.

He sighed, "I've been looking for you everywhere, Granger."

"Oh?" She peered up at him behind her lashes. Did that count as part of eyes? Or did he have to add lashes to the list? He was losing himself to this list. What was on it again?

"Yes!" He shouted once more, slamming the book to the ground for added measure.

"You're in a library!" she whispered harshly.

"Yeah, well, you had me bloody running around everywhere to find you and its your fault I managed to corner you in a library after building up my anger."

"Everywhere?" she asked, giving him a sly smile. Did the smile count as part of snogging like lips did? No, they didn't really. Lips added, check.

"Yes!" he hissed. "I checked the Ministry of Magic, then Diagon Alley, then the Leaky, then I stepped outside into Muggle London and was baffled until a tourist - at least I think it was a tourist - walked by with a city guide. Had to take it from him and saw that there was a huge library in the city. So of course I came here." He looked down at her arched brow. He glared at her for mocking him. "AND I PAID A MEMBERSHIP FEE!" he shouted once more.

"Draco, hush!" She threw her palm over his mouth to shut him up. They were soft and smelled like vanilla soap. Was hands ever on the list? Well, they were now. He inhaled quietly and then licked her fingers.

"Eww." She pulled back her hand to her chest, glaring at him.

"Your fault," he replied, moving off his knees so he sat across from her, with his legs bent on either side of her. He leaned forward and rested his arms upon his thighs. "So, what are you doing in a Muggle library anyway?"

"Reading, obviously." She rolled her eyes.

Draco reached behind him to grab the book she had been reading, expecting some random history text. He eyed the cover and his eyes bulged. He hadn't expected that.

"Naked with the Enemy," he mouthed the words, glancing up to the beet-red cheeks of the girl before him. She looked adorable, but he wouldn't admit that, so no, that would not be going on the list, thank-you-very-much. He flipped the book over to read the summary, eyebrow arching in question the more he read.

"May I have my book back, please?" she meekly asked. He handed it back to her, just feeling sorry enough to acquiesce so quickly.

But he was a Malfoy, so he couldn't let this slide, "Is this why you're hiding in the back of the library?"

She responded with a curt nod, hiding her face behind her hair. It wasn't as riotous as it once was, but the curls were still there and it did a good job. He wondered if it smelled of vanilla as well. He shifted his body so he was now leaning on her, holding himself up with his hands on her knees.

"Want a better reason to hide in the library?" he whispered, capturing her lips with his own.


End file.
